


If You Hurt Him - Rose Edition

by RichardGraysonPercyJackson



Series: The Acrobat and The Mercenary [44]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Adeline is mentioned, Domestic, M/M, Rose Wilson cares, Slade is bi, So is Dick, how do I tag this?, i guess kinda, if you hurt him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23404432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardGraysonPercyJackson/pseuds/RichardGraysonPercyJackson
Summary: Dick really should learn not to answer the door in his underwear
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson
Series: The Acrobat and The Mercenary [44]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1323779
Comments: 19
Kudos: 323





	If You Hurt Him - Rose Edition

There had been a few moments where Dick had lazily answered the door to his apartment in nothing but his boxers, only to thoroughly regret that choice half a second later.

This was one of those moments.

“I’ve seen a lot of people on my doorstep,” Dick sadi slowly. “Rose Wilson is knew.”

“Can we talk?” Rose asked, glancing past Dick before murmuring, “Is my father home?”

Dick blinked. “Do you  _ want _ him to be home?”

“No.”

That was probably not a good thing and Dick shouldn’t probably not let her into the apartment.

He did anyway.

“Can I...get you anything?”

Rose looked him up and down before replying, “You could get dressed.”

Dick pressed his lips together, nodding as he headed back towards the bedroom. “Yep, I’ll be right back.”

………………………………….

It was pure reflex and instinct that was the only thing that prevented Dick from getting a blade to the throat when he stepped out of his bedroom and barely managed to duck the katana flying at his throat.

Caught off guard, Dick lunged towards the couch, rolling and snagging his spare set of escrima sticks secured below, pulling them out and jumping to his feet, bringing his arms up in a cross just in time to block Rose’s strike.

“Impressive,” she said as she pulled her weapon back and the two began circling one another. “I understand now why he made you his Renegade.” 

“Really?” Dick asked, barely avoiding the swipe she made at his ankles. “Cause I’m still not even sure why.”

“Why I don’t understand,” Rose said, grunting as she vaulted the couch, landing in a handspring when Dick rolled under her and jumped to his feet on the other side of the living room. “Is why he took you as his  _ husband _ .”

“What can I say?” Dick asked, grinning and shrugging as he flung his escrima stick at her hand, knocking her katana out of her hand. “I guess I’m just that charming!”

“More like annoying,” Rose muttered, rolling her eye as she held up her hands. “Alright, I’m done.”

“Oh good, cause I’m tired,” Dick said simply, walking over and accepting his escrima stick from her when Rose handed it to him after retrieving her blade. “What was that about?”

“A test,” Rose replied as she sheathed her weapon.

“Did I pass?”

Rose eyed him. “You lose points for answering the door half naked.”

Dick shrugged, dropping down on the couch beside her, propping his feet up on the coffee table as he said,

“That’s fair.” after securing his weapons back in place, he asked, “What brings you over?”

“I wanted to let you know that if you hurt my father, I  _ will _ kill you.”

Dick raised an eyebrow. “Well, good to know  _ someone _ on his side of the family cares.”

“What does that mean?”’

“Half of my family  _ and _ Wonder Woman have threatened Slade,” Dick explained. “I think Superman took him out for lunch though.  _ That  _ was weird.”

“Wintergreen didn’t threaten you?” Rose asked.

Dick frowned. “I think he just adopted me, honestly,” he replied.

“Sounds right,” Rose mused with a smile.

“So you’re just here to tell me you’re going to kill me if I hurt your father.”

“Yes.”

“Well, I’m pretty sure he could break every single bone in my body before I even lifted my pinky finger but cool, message received,” he told her. He tilted his head to the side before asking, “I feel like there’s another thing though.”

“What does that mean?”

“There’s another reason you pulled me into a fight before talking,” Dick clarified.

Rose scoffed but clearly carefully avoided his gaze. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“You sure?” Dick asked. “Cause you’re doing the exact same thing your father does when there’s something on his mind that he doesn’t want to talk about.”

“Which is?”

“Pick fights with anyone and everyone.”

“Including you.”

Dick smiled. “He tries. All I gotta do is fall down and pretend he seriously hurt me and he’ll stop.”

“You’re kidding, right?”

“Nope,” Dick confirmed, popping the ‘p’. “Then when he crouches down, I kick him in the balls and tell him to stop being a baby and use his words.”

“That’s hilarious.”

Dick sighed wistfully. “It really is.”

“And he falls for it every time?”

“Every single time.”

Rose pressed her lips together, watching her feet for a few moments before finally admitting,

“I didn’t know. Before. Then suddenly you and him are…”

Dick frowned. “You didn’t know what?”

“That dad...liked...men.”

_ Oh _ . “Oh, I…” Dick didn’t know what to say. “Oh.”

Rose laughed. “And then suddenly, he’s inviting us to his fucking wedding in Paris when we didn’t even know he was with anyone. And he’s more in love with you than I think he ever was with mom and it’s just…” she looked over at Dick. “He’s like a different person, when he’s with you.”

“Is that...good?” Dick asked tentatively.

Rose nodded. “I think so. When he talks about you, it reminds me of...it reminds me of...of when I was a kid. Before mom shot his eye out.”

Dick stared. “His  _ wife _ shot his eye out?”

Rose laughed. “I take it he never told you?”

“I’ve known him since I was thirteen and he’s always been missing an eye,” Dick replied honestly. “It wasn’t really-”

“You thought he’d just always been missing an eye.”

“I...yeah. Yep.”

The pair sat in silence for a long time before Rose stood. “I should go. Say a word to my father about my visit-”

“And you’ll gut me, I imagine,” Dick guessed, standing as well.

“Yes.”

He smiled, shaking his head fondly as he walked her to the door. “You’re welcome to visit anytime.”

“You’re my step-father,” Rose told him. “I don’t have to listen to you.”

Dick shrugged. “That’s fair.”

She hesitated in the doorway before turning and giving Dick a tight hug, taking a few steps back afterwards.

“You’re good for him, Dick Grayson,” she declared. “Don’t fuck it up.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your thoughts! I gotta go do homework now so probably no more fics until tomorrow


End file.
